pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Отчаянные домохозяйки (Сезон 2)
|ТВ канал = ABC |Первый показ |Начало = 25 сентября 2005 года |Окончание = 21 мая 2006 года |Количество эпизодов = 23 |Предыдущий сезон = 1 |Предыдущие серии = |Следующий сезон = 3 |Следующие серии = |}} «Отчаянные домохозяйки» ( ) — популярная американская телевизионная драма / комедия, повествующая о жизни нескольких подруг из фешенебельного пригорода. Сериал, производством которого занимается «Touchstone Television», стартовал в США в 2004 году. Он стал очень популярным, причем не только среди женщин, но и среди мужчин. Второй сезон начался 25 сентября 2005 года, общая продолжительность его составила 24 серии (включая двухчасовой финал сезона, считаемый за 2 эпизода). На Вистерия-Лейн поселяется новая семья - пианистка Бетти Эплвайт и её сын Мэтью, и почти сразу же навлекает на себя подозрения. Сначала со стороны их дома время от времени доносятся какие-то странные звуки, а затем выясняется, что они держат взаперти кого-то в подвале! Что же скрывает семья Эплвайтов? Слоганы * «It’s extra Juicy!» * «Tempting, isn’t it?» * «Extra Juicy Edition» * «Just another day in Neighborhood…» * «Самое соблазнительное издание…» DVD * «The guilty pleasure returns…» September 25 9/8c * «One little housewife is stuck in rehab. One little housewife gets revenge. One little housewife has a kid too many. One little housewife just wants one. And one little housewife goes „Wah, wah, wah“, 'cause she lost he home…» сезона Сюжет Вот уже год прошёл со дня самоубийства Мери Элис Янг. Многое встало на свои места, и жители Вистерия-Лейн поняли, что каждому из их соседей есть что скрывать. Вот и с семейством Эплвайтов, Бетти (Элфри Вудер) и её сыном Мэттью (Мэхкад Брукс), не всё чисто — почему они въехали в новый дом под покровом ночи? Что за странные звуки доносятся из подвала их дома? Какая тайна связана со смертью Мелани Фостер (Джой Биско) — бывшей подружки Меттью? Ломая голову над этими вопросами закадычные подруги Сьюзан, Бри, Линнет и Габриэль попутно решают собственные проблемы. После кончины Рекса Бри старается не унывать, ведь на похороны приедёт мать мужа — Филис Ван Де Камп (Ширли Найт), та ещё особа. И вот после похорон выясняется, что Рекса отравили. Полиция предполагает, что убийцы — Бри и её любвник, аптекарь Джордж Уильямс (Роджер Барт). Даниэль начинает встречаться с Меттью, а Эндрю, кажется, совсем распоясался и позволяет себе непозволительное. Он даже пытается выйти из-под опеки матери и получить свои деньги. Сама Бри понимает, что стала алкоголичкой и чтобы не потерять сына, она должна посещать встречи Анонимных алкоголиков. Там она знакомится с очаровательным Питером МакМиланом (Ли Тергюсон). У них начинается роман. Но и тут Эндрю превосходит себя — его поступок, совершённый после того, как он узнал, что Питер также является членом «Анонимных Сексоголиков», становится последней каплей в чаше терпения Бри. Не балует жизнь и Сьюзан — после того как Зак пытался убить Майка, мальчик пускается в бега. Сам Майк, узнав, что Зак — его сын, готов любыми способами найти его. Однако Сьюзан не нравится мысль, что неуравновешенный мальчик будет постоянно находится рядом с Джули. Поэтому она покупает Заку билет в один конец к его дальним родственникам в Юте. Узнав об этом, Майк расторгает помолвку, и Сьюзан вновь остаётся с разбитым сердцем. Однако ненадолго — доктор Рон МакКриди (Джей Харингтон) проявляет интерес к Сьюзан. Всё бы хорошо, да вот у Сьюзан обнаруживают «блуждающую слезёнку» и необходима срочная операция. А так как страховки у Сьюзан нет, она соглашается вновь выйти за Карла замуж. Затем у них начинается короткая интрижка, хотя Карл, кажется, был помолвлен с Иди. А от своей матери Софи (Лесли Энн Уорен) Сьюзан узнаёт, что её отец Эддисон Пруди (Пол Дули) живёт совсем неподалёку. Работая дни и ночи, Линнет переживает за своих детей, оставшихся дома под присмотром Тома. Не смягчает чувство тоски и тот факт, что ярая карьеристка и начальница Линнет, Нина Флетчер (Джоэль Фишер), хочет стать её верной подругой. Но поскольку Линнет не хочет злить начальницу и уж тем более терять работу, она вынуждена каждый вечер ходить в бар и «цеплять» мужчин для своей новой «лучшей подруги», а Том, тем временем, подумывает о возвращении на работу, когда в офисе открывают детский сад для сотрудников. Габриэль также переживает не лучшие времена — после того как Джон признался Карлосу, что он и есть любовник Габи, адвокат даёт понять, что дело Солиса может оказаться не самым простым, учитывая все «грешки» Карлоса. Однако вскоре адвокат добивается его освобождения на поруки католической церкви, в лице монахини — сестры Мери (Мелинда Пейдж Гамильтон). Габи понимает, что у неё появилась соперница. И единственный способ вернуть Карлоса — завести ребёнка. После несчастного случая, в результате которого Габи потеряла ребёнка, а таинственный обитатель подвала Эплвайтов отправляется в клинику для душевнобольных, Солисы решают удочерить ребёнка, который вот-вот должен родиться у стриптизёрши Либби (Николь Хилц). Только есть одна проблема — настоящий отец ребёнка не в курсе, да и кто он вообще? А Иди одержима лишь одним желанием — отомстить Сьюзан, уведшей у неё Майка и спалившей её дом. Приглашённые звёзды сериала Эпизоды Ссылки * [http://www.tv.com/desperate-housewives/show/24641/episode.html?tag=list_header;paginator;2&season=2 Второй сезон на сайте TV.Com] См. также Категория:Отчаянные домохозяйки (телесериал) Отчаянные домохозяйки en:Desperate Housewives (season 2) es:Anexo:Desperate Housewives (Segunda Temporada) fi:Täydelliset naiset (2. tuotantokausi) nl:Desperate Housewives/Seizoen 2 sr:Друга сезона серије Очајне домаћице zh:靚太唔易做 (第二季)